X-COM Enemy Forgotten
by mobius.flame
Summary: In the 1960s we knew about them but after they had left we forgot about them and decided they were gone. Now they are back once more with new creatures and looking for revenge. Now its up to a new X-COM to save the world and defend us from them while at same time living lives as humans.


**This is my first new story inspired by iBayne Galaxy at War: N7. Since you can create your soldiers and customize them I thought it be perfect. As always please review and if you want you can send me ideas on your soldiers and you might see them later on when I reach point of recruiting more soldiers. **

_**As always I do not own X-COM and its characters.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - The Team<strong>

_We always are looking out at the stars trying to find something to say we aren't alone but sometimes they are closer than we would like them to be._

**February 26, 2015  
>Georgia, USA<strong>

Starry skies filled the night skies without a cloud in sight. A man in a hammock continues to look up in the night sky as he sees a black SUV come crunching up the dirt road. As the car door opens and close several men dressed in green came out of the car. One man in his mid-thirties steps in front of the other two men as he approaches the man in the hammock. He stood beside the man looking down on him, inspecting him before speaking, "Are you Jackson Cross?"

Jackson looks at the man in the uniform spotting a strange patch with words VIGILO CONFIDO on his chest that he didn't recognize. Swinging his legs over the side Jackson sat up, "Who is asking?"

"My name is Central Officer Bradford and I am here to recruit you."

"Recruit me into what?"

"A classified international group currently based out of Africa. We are recruiting experienced soldiers worldwide."

"So why come to me I was kicked out of the marines because they think I was crazy after my last mission."

"Well I am here to tell you Mr. Cross that you are not crazy and we can help you if you come with us."

Jackson raises his eyebrow at that piece of news. Standing up he looks back at his cabin before asking, "Do I need to bring anything along?"

"You should pack light and bring any personal affects you want along but we will take care of everything else."

Nodding his head Jackson quickly walks inside the cabin throwing a few pieces of clothing in a back pack before grabbing a few pictures and novels. Walking back out once more, Jackson looks up at night sky once more. I w_ish the night sky still meant good things,_ Jackson thought. Walking to the car he could see Bradford was already back by the car with the other men already inside. Jackson nods his head towards him before speaking, "Alright I am in."

Bradford smiles at the news motioning towards the passenger side as he got in behind the driver. Jackson quickly moves to passenger side opening the door and throwing the bag in back of the SUV before climbing in behind the passenger seat. He turns to face Bradford once more before speaking, "So do I get to know the name of this group?"

Bradford had a smile on his face as he answers him, "The program is called X-COM."

**February 27, 2015  
>Tokyo, Japan<strong>

She was watching a deer through her scope as it moved through the empty field. The ground was covered in snow with only a few patches of grass sticking out. Her own body was covered in light powder as the snow has been falling for the last hour. The morning sun could be seen breaking the eastern horizon allowing some light to illuminate the field. The woman breath could be barely seen as she kept her eyes on her target. Her finger was slowly squeezing the trigger when a pile of snow from a tree fell near the deer causing it to stop moving it's head searching the area.

The deer quickly bolted from the area heading back into the woods. The women breath was released with a sigh as she stood up shaking the snow off her white gear. She turned around to make her way back through the nearby woods heading for her home when a noise could be heard. The noise grew louder as lights appeared from over the tree line. The lights were attached to some form of plane as it hovers over the field. It suddenly begins to lower causing the women to realize it was a VTOL, one that she had never seen before. It landed gracefully in the field with its tail end facing her. A ramp opens up from the back lowering it down to show a glowing red interior. She could make out two people in the compartment with one sitting while another was standing up at the top of the ramp.

The women looked at the plane curiously as the engines died down and she could hear a man calling out, "Are you Ms. Moriko Kimura?"

Moriko was even more curious since no one should know she was out here. She reached to small of her back with her left hand as she walk out from woods closer to the man yelling out, "Who wants to know!"

"Your government has joined a joint venture program and has allowed you to 'join' our program you should be receiving your orders any second."

Before the words left his mouth a noise went off from her pack. Keeping one hand on her gun she searches her pack with the other finally pulling out a tablet. The screen was lit up with orders from her government indicating she was being transfer. Looking up at him she call out again, "What exactly is this program?"

"X-COM."

She knew the name from old records the USA gave her country and knew what they dealt with. Nodding her head she walks towards the plane stepping onto the ramp. She notices the men sitting in a seat watching her as much she was watching him. She turns to the man standing at the ramp still as he held his hand out to her talking, "My name is Central Officer Bradford. That is Mr. Jackson Cross he is from the America."

Moriko took his hand shaking it as she replied with a question, "Where are we heading?"

"Israel."

**Jerusalem, Israel  
>February 27, 2015<strong>

Mossad hadordered her to wait at a military helipad two hours ago and she was slowly losing her patience. Amintah Rann had been in mossad since she could join the military and was selected for her urban fighting skills. Now they were sending her off to help participate in some project that was too classified for her to know about beforehand. She was told to pack light and bring only personal items that are needed. So she was stuck with a book bag of her items while the rest was being watched by her family.

Suddenly a jet engine could be heard as a plane came over head. She looked up at it as it landed suddenly and hovered over the helipad. _Is that a VTOL_, she thought? It slowly lowers down till its wheels landed on the pad with slight bounce. A ramp lowered down from the back showing the inside where two figures stay seated while the third person, a man, walked down the ramp a hand extended to her as he talk, "Ms. Rann nice to meet you I am Central Officer Bradford welcome to X-COM."

He led her up the ramp where she noticed the man on right side of the plane still sitting and a woman on left side who was now standing. She had a hand out as well with a smile painted on her face as she spoke, "Welcome I am Moriko and that is Jackson. You might want to strap in we still have one more place to visit."

Amintah smiled back as she shook her hand before asking, "Where are we going?"

Jackson finally talks for first time since he boarded the plane answering her question, "Norway."

**North Sea, Off Coast of Norway  
>February 27, 2015<strong>

The North Sea was quiet with not a cloud in sky. A single ship plowed through the waves as it pulls it's net behind it. Several men were on deck working on it as they waited for the net to fill with today's catch. The sea was especially quiet with no seagulls in sight or other ships. The men were singing songs as they worked filling the air with the only noise. The singing died down as they heard some form of engine coming from the south.

A black dot could be seen in south growing larger and larger as it got closer to the ship allowing them to make out a plane. The plane flew around the ship few times in a circle before stopping above the ship hovering. The men on the ship looked up at the plane mouths hanging open as they watch a ramp lower and a couple of ropes dropping down landing in middle of the deck. They next watch a man grab hold of the rope and slide down with ease landing on top of the deck.

The man had buzz cut brown hair with brown eyes searching the faces of the men. He finally calls out to everyone on deck, "I am looking for Odd Lang."

Every man on deck looks towards a towering of a man that had appeared from the ship with a bag over his shoulder. He only took a few steps but his long legs immediately taking him in front of the man. He looks down on Bradford as he spoke, "I am here."

If the man unnerved Bradford he didn't let it show. He simply nodded his head as he indicated towards the second rope. Bradford grabs the first rope being pulled up rapidly while Odd grab the second one quickly being lifted into the air as well. Both men disappeared into the plane before the ramp closed once more leaving the fisherman slack jawed.

**Unknown location, Egypt  
>February 27, 2015<strong>

Bradford walk into a low lit office filled with bookshelves on one side and computer screens on the other. There was a desk in middle of the office with the chair's back facing him. Bradford walks towards the desk with four folders in his hand. He stood in front of the desk as he spoke to the person in the chair, "Commander we have recruited the team. I have their folders here."

A hand waved from beside the chair. Bradford opens the first folder and began to read out.

Jackson Cross  
>Age: 29<br>Military Affiliation: USMC First Lieutenant  
>Graduated from Marnie Corps University top of his class and was quickly put in control of his own platoon. However there was an incident when his platoon was sent in to recover down aircraft in some jungles in the Amazon. He was only one to return and was in bad state of health. When he awoke he started to talk about aliens attacking his men. He was discharged due to mental instability listed in his record. Our own people say he is combat capable and has a calm head. He is highly proficient with a rifle. Has no known family on file.<p>

Moriko Kimura  
>Age: 27<br>Military Affiliation: Japanese SDF  
>Graduated Tokyo University with a medical degree but decided to join the SDF after her father passed away. Quickly became part of a special task force and was allowed to some of their highest classified material. She was even allowed to the USA old X-COM files. She is highly efficient with a sniper rifle and pistol. She has a mother and a younger brother.<p>

Amintah Rann  
>Age: 26<br>Military Affiliation: Israel Mossad  
>Enlisted at age of 18 and was quickly recruited by Mossad once she finished her training and serviced the military for few years. Well known scout, CQC, and urban fighter. She has an extensive family back home. She is efficient with shotgun and assault rifle. Our people do note she can be aggressive to point of running ahead of the team.<p>

Odd Lang  
>Age: 33<br>Military Affiliation: Free Lancer  
>A well-known fighter in several violent areas. He returns home occasionally for fishing season helping his Uncle's boat out. He is mostly known as an explosive expert and heavy gunner that will always carry the biggest weapon. From our records he is qualified to use any heavy weapon we have in our arsenal. His only family member is his uncle. He is a quiet giant type that seems to be quiet during a mission only talking when needed.<p>

Bradford closes the last folder as he looks towards the chair. He could hear fingers tapping on the arm rest. He cleared his throat before speaking, "Do you approve commander?"

The tapping stopped briefly as the computers on the lefts side of the room show each individual just read off the list. Under each name was the words approve. Bradford nodded his head in acknowledgment before leaving the office.


End file.
